1. Field
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a display apparatus and a method of controlling thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which provides different types of content to a plurality of users, and a method for controlling thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic products have been developed and supplied with the development of electronic technology. In particular, various types of display apparatuses, such as a TV, a portable phone, a personal computer (PC), a notebook PC, a personal digital assistant (PDA), etc., have been used in most homes.
User needs for more functionality have increased with an increase in the use of display apparatuses. Therefore, efforts of makers to satisfy the needs of the users have increased, and thus products having new functions and providing 3D content, etc. have been developed.
Efforts to develop a display apparatus, which simultaneously displays a plurality of content to allow a plurality of users to view different types of content, have been made.
The display apparatus transmits audio signals of the plurality of content eyeglasses apparatus mapped with the plurality of content by wired or wireless transmission. However, in the case of a wired transmission method, transmission lines increase by the number of eyeglasses, and thus lines connecting the display apparatus to the eyeglasses apparatus increase, thereby causing a user inconvenience.
If the audio signals are transmitted according to the wireless transmission method, a bandwidth of a particular channel between the display apparatus and the eyeglasses apparatus is restricted. Therefore, levels of transmittable audio data signals are restricted. However, if the number of eyeglasses apparatus increases, a transmission amount of audio data of the particular channel increases and thus exceeds an allowable bandwidth of the particular channel.
In order to solve these problems, the display apparatus may be connected to the eyeglasses apparatus through a plurality of channels to transmit an audio signal. In this case, if a particular eyeglasses apparatus changes a content mode (e.g., changes a content view), an image may be immediately changed, but a change of the audio signal may be delayed.